Obsession
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: Aquello que te motivó a dejar una persona viva se le puede llamar de muchos motivos... [Uchihacest][ItachiSasuke]


Obsession

By: Akatsuki Miyu

Miyu: ¿Como no voy a escribir un ItachiSasuke con todo lo que me gustan? ¡Amo el Uchihacest!. Este fic va dedicado a Hana-Chan, la cual me pido que le dedicara un fic. ¡¡Aquí esta!! Espero que te agrade :). ¡Uchihacest al máximo:) Estoy media oxidada con el lemmon, así que espero que halla quedado bien xD.

Summary: Aquello que te motivó a dejar una persona viva se le puede llamar de muchos motivos...

Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemmon.

Una vez aclarado todo, ¡el fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La luna llena se mostraba resplandeciente esa noche. Los colores de la naturaleza se mostraban en conjunción exquisita entre negro y azul. Los pequeños animales nocturnos salían de sus pequeños lugares en busca de alimento. Pero no solo habían animales transitando por ahí.

Cuatro jóvenes se encontraban atravesando el bosque; se mostraban muy concentrados en su camino y atentos a lo que podría llegar a venir. El que parecía el líder de ellos se detuvo; el resto lo imitó esperando ordenes. Este último se dio la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros.

-Investiguen los alrededores, acamparemos aquí esta noche-

Luego de haber recibido las ordenes, los tres restantes ninjas desaparecieron en la noche. El moreno se puso en alerta de la situación; y una vez seguro, se recostó en un árbol. Su mirada no demostraba nada; incluso se mostraba desganado.

Siguió esperando despreocupadamente; ya llegarían los demás en cualquier momento.

Media hora. Una hora. Aún no habían regresado. Se levantó de su asiento buscando sus presencias cerca; la única que encontró fue la que no quería. Analizó de donde provenía y salió en su búsqueda. Lo único que tenía en mente era él...

Tras correr unos minutos divisó a lo lejos una figura. Reconoció inmediatamente la figura de su hermano. Este último giró su cabeza hasta que sus ojos carmesí fueron visibles.

- Te estaba esperando, Sasuke-

El aludido no dijo ni una palabra. Miró a su alrededor buscando más enemigos; pero no encontró ninguno. Sus ojos también se tornaron de color rojo para mirar a su heramano. Este mantuvo su mirada solamente. Los ojos de Sasuke se mostraban con un toque de odio; el cual al verlos Itachi se mostraron diferentes.

- ¿No vas a saltar a atacarme como la última vez?-

El menor hizo un gesto de resignación y desapareció. Itachi giró su cuerpo a tiempo para esquivar el _Chidori_ que Sasuke tenía en sus manos; y a gran velocidad logro aparecer detrás de Sasuke, tomándolo de los brazos y sujetandolo contra un árbol. Ambos desactivaron el _Sharingan_.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿Qué pasó con todo ese odio?-

- Callate-

Sasuke logró escaparse del agarre del mayor; pero no lo suficiente para escaparse del agarré del mayor. Ahora la única diferencia era que Itachi estaba sobre Sasuke en el piso. Este último se mantuvo en alerta ante todo. Intentó varias veces salir de allí; pero la fuerza del cuerpo del mayor sobre él le estaba jugando un punto en contra. La mirada de Itachi cambió.

Se acercó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de Sasuke y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Este último desvió la mirada no lo suficiente; aún podía verlo.

- Dejame que te alimente...- susurró la voz de Itachi

Y al terminar esas palabras, el mayor besó a su hermano. A este le tomo por sorpresa e intento resistirse; pero al sentir la lengua de su hermano recorriendo dentro; se le volvió en su contra.

Itachi tomó un kunai dentro de sus ropas y se lo apuntó al cuello de Sasuke. Este último sintió el frió del arma en su cuello y se separó de su hermano.

Lentamente el arma fue bajando por su cuello hasta que llegó a su ropa; y una vez allí la desgarró con gran fuerza hasta dejarla totalmente destruida, y produciendo un pequeño corte en el torso del menor.

- ¿¡Qué demonios...?!-

Itachi despojó de lo que alguna vez fue ropa de su hermano. Sasuke quizó intentar liberarse y consiguió solo liberar un brazo. Agarró una de sus armas e hizo lo mismo que el Uchiha mayor. La capa se abrió y el corte siguió hasta sus prendas también; inclusive también produjo un corte en el torso. Este sonrió en triunfo. Ambos estaban iguales.

Ambos ya no distinguían entre el placer y la obsesión; lo cual fue favorable para uno de ellos. Itachi comenzó a besar el cuello de su hermano dejando marcas por todo ése. Sasuke intentaba no producir ningún sonido, no podía dejarse ganar por su él.

Tomo el_ kunai_ y comenzó a terminar de romper lo que quedaba de ropa; haciéndole daño al mayor en el proceso; pero este ni se había percatado de ello. Itachi notó que iba perdiendo e hizo lo mismo que su hermano; lo despojo de toda señal de ropa.

Ahora ambos cuerpos estaban desnudos en el piso.

Una vez terminado de sacar toda su ropa, el mayor comenzó a bajar sus besos hasta la herida de Sasuke. Una vez allí lamió su sangre y continuó bajando. Ahora sus labios eran rojos a causa de la sangre.

El otro vio eso y se dejo llevar. Ya no podía pensar en nada coherente. Sangre e Itachi juntos, era eso lo que siempre había querido. Su maldita obsesión. Dejó de hacer fuerza; cosa que el mayor percató con rapidez. Este tomó la ventaja y bajó hasta el miembro de Sasuke. Comenzó a jugar con el hasta que vio lo que quería; su hermano comenzaba a excitarse con esto. Sasuke por su parte intentaba a toda costa no soltar un maldito gemido. Si lo hacía sería su perdición.

Itachi tomó por el cuello a Sasuke y le besó. Las lenguas se mezclaban con la sangre. A ninguno le importo. Al separarse, el moreno mayor notó que los labios que acaba de besar estaban rojos. El rostro de su hermano con un tinte sangriento era exquisito. Sasuke perdió el juego y se dejo llevar por los deseos. Tomó el arma que tenía en sus manos y le hizo un otro corte al mayor; este nisiquiera lo sintió. La sangre de él corriendo por su abdomen llegando hasta su miembro lo volvía demente. Comenzó a besar desde el corte hacía abajo, llegando a su miembro. Sasuke comenzó a pasar su lengua por allí en forma de limpiarlo de la sangre; para luego introducirlo en su boca y comenzar a juguetear con el.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa y por placer al mayor; el cual contenía algún que otro gemido de placer. Extendió su mano hasta la cabeza de su hermano en señal que no se detuviera. Sasuke comprendió y levemente sonrió. Esta vez había ganado él. Siguió hasta lo más adentro que pudo jugando. Luego salió y empezó a juguetear con la punta. Itachi estaba comenzando a perder el control. Sasuke ya lo había perdido.

Separó a su hermano de su miembro y lo puso de espaldas. Comenzó a besarle desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el centro de su espalda. Se detuvo y introdujo dos dedos en su boca. Luego los puso delante de Sasuke para que este hiciera lo mismo; lo cual el menor realizó sin objeción alguna. Cuando el Uchiha menor dejó de lamer los dedos de su hermano, este último los mezclo con la sangre de ambos y los introdujo en su hermano. Al principio Sasuke sintió un poco de dolor; pero ese se fue opacando con el placer. Emitió un pequeño gemido inaudible; que para su suerte Itachi escuchó.

-¿Te gusta, hermano?- preguntó la voz de Itachi.

Sasuke no respondió. Según el mayor ya era hora; así que intercambio sus dedos por el excitado miembro y entró en Sasuke. Este último soltó un gemido que ya no podía soportar. El mayor sonrió levemente ante eso. Comenzó a embestir con fuerza, cosa que excita a los dos de una manera inexplicable. Sasuke tomó su arma. Itachi hizo lo mismo mientras las embestidas seguían. Ambos se lastimaron el cuello por inercia y deseo. Tan solo fue un corte superficial para que la sangre corriera. Ambos lanzaron un gemido de placer. Sasuke comenzó a lamerle la sangre a su hermano; mientras que éste último comenzaba a jugar en el miembro del menor.

Ya no había cordura ni coherencia. Sasuke comenzaba a besarle el cuello y la oreja mientras emitía algún que otro gemido. Por otro lado, Itachi mantenía las embestías cada vez mas fuertes, mientras jugueteaba con el miembro de su hermano. Ambos no distinguían entre la lujuria y el dolor. La voz de Sasuke solo emitía gemidos en el oido de Itachi. Éste solo gemía de placer.

- Si...- dijo la voz de Sasuke debimente

Itachi sonrió. Había demorado en contestar, pero eso le gustaba; y mientras lo embestía, lo besó con lujuria. La sangre se mezclaba con las lenguas mientras estas parecían desesperadas. Al separarse ambos gemieron por última vez mientras se corrían al mismo tiempo. Sasuke jadeó agotado. Itachi jadeó también.

El mayor se salió de dentro de él, mientras este intentaba levantarse. En el pasto, quedaba sangre y el interior de Sasuke. ambos ninjas tomaron lo que alguna vez fue su ropa y comenzaron a vestirse. Itachi solo se puso su capa intacta; mientras que Sasuke se ponía el traje blanco.

Ambos se miraron con los ojos carmesí nuevamente. Itachi se acercó lentamente a Sasuke y le limpió el resto de sangre que quedaba en los labios de él. Su hermano hizo lo mismo mientras ambos se clavaban el _kunai _en el hombro del otro. Sus miradas estaban diferentes; la lujuria y la razón aún no estaban del todo bien.

Se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon. La sangre corría por sus brazos, pero no le dieron mucha importancia a ello. Dieron un gran salto y desaparecieron.

- Siempre serás mi obsesión- pensaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

Por un lado, Kisame esperaba a Itachi para seguir su camino. Al verlo en ese estado rió y no preguntó nada. Itachi tampoco dijo nada. Siguieron su rumbo indeterminado.

Sasuke llego hasta el punto de encuentro y vio a Karin, Suigestu y Juugo. Estos al verlo en ese estado se alarmaron; pero al ver el gesto de Sasuke entendieron que no debían alarmarse. La pelirroja empezó a curar al Uchiha mientras los otros discutían sobre algo sin importancia.

La mente de ambos Uchihas solo tenía en mente lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ningun otro recuerdo parecía más importante que ese. Ambos sonrieron para sus adentros y siguieron sus rumbos.

- Esto si que es... una verdadera obsesión-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Ah! Según el diccionario de la Real Academia Española, Obsesión significa :

1-Perturbación anímica producida por una idea fija

2-Idea que con tenaz persistencia asalta la mente

Creo que no hace falta que decir porque el título de este fic xD, me pareció el más adecuado. Espero que te halla gustado Hana-Chan :). Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia en leerlo.

Saludos,

Akatsuki Miyu


End file.
